Xxxx Apaixonado pela mãe de meu amigo xxxX
by JaDesAkUrInHa
Summary: Gostava dela, era independeste, séria, bonita além de tudo sexy... Teria aquela mulher para ele, desvendaria seu mas guardado segredo, só que tinha um problema, ela era mãe de meu amigo.
1. Chapter 1

Xxxxxx Apaixonado pela mãe de meu melhor amigo. xxxxxxX

Mais um dia de trabalho duro, segundo a Haruno que chegava, mas uma vez tarde em casa. Ela era uma grande empresária que cuidava sozinha da empresa que herdou de sua avó, com apenas 33 anos, mudou-se recente para o Japão, desde a sua juventude foi morar na Inglaterra. Havia comprado uma cobertura em um condomínio em Tókio, não queria nada muito grande como uma mansão, afinal só moravam duas pessoas na habitação, ela e seu único filho Haruno Hayate, o qual era para Sakura a única coisa que fazia ela despertar de manhã e ir trabalhar e viver, não tinha uma vida social nem se importava com isso, só vivia por seu filho e assim iria ser, ela pelo menos pensava desse jeito, quem sabe?

Haruno Hayate, era um jovem de 17 anos possuía cabelos negros, olhos esmeraldas herdados da mãe, era alto e uma seriedade muito apreciável, era calmo, sutil, e apesar de sua seriedade, era educado e muito bom com as pessoas ao seu redor, era inteligente porém pouco comunicativo, apreciava muito a sua mãe, desde pequeno ela foi como pai e mãe para ele, nunca conheceu seu pai, ele era uma incógnita para ele, muitas vezes em suas conversas ao tocar no assunto sua mãe tentava mudar, uma vez ao pressionar tanto, houve uma discussão entre eles resultando em o choro de sua mãe, pôde muito bem observar a dor que ela sentia, e então nunca mais perguntou.

A Haruno entrou no quarto do filho e viu que ele já estava dormindo, chegou perto da sua cama e sentou, olhou para seu rosto e o acariciou... tão lindo, quase não tinha tempo de conversar com ele, o trabalho consumia muito tempo dela, o Haruno havia acordado, como sua mãe, tinha o sono bem leve.

-Mãe... Chegou tarde de novo.

Sakura sorriu.

-Trabalho filho, como foi seu dia hoje?

-Bom, conheci alguns colegas, dei uma volta pela cidade, só.- Falava enquanto sentia a carícia de sua mãe.

-Gostou da universidade?

-Sim, é grande, muita gente, nada que reclamar, mas e você como foi seu dia?

-Hum, trabalho, trabalho e trabalho.

-Você precisa de férias mãe

-Não se preocupe, eu estou bem querido, bem, agora dormir Ok?

-Hum.

Beijou a testa de seu filho que fez uma cara graciosa de reprovação e dirigiu-se para seu quarto. Antes de fechar aporta ouviu seu filho chamá-la:

-Mãe

-Sim?

-Te amo, ta?

-Eu também filho.

E com isso fechou aporta de seu quarto e dirigiu-se ao seu, ligou o abajur e seu note book, foi para o banheiro tomou um banho rápido e logo foi para frente do computador, essa era agora a sua vida, seu trabalho e seu filho. Pelas 02h00h da manhã foi dormir, amanhã teria um dia muito agitado, acomodou-se na cama, e reflexionou, sua vida estava feita tinha tudo, antes não tinha nada, se não fosse por sua avó Haruno Tsunade, talvez estivesse pelas ruas, grávida, e seu filho, o que teria sido dele?

Lembrou de sua vida há 20 anos atrás, quando pequena, ao perder seus pais, teve que começar a trabalhar com 14 anos em uma casa, ou melhor uma mansão, como criada, lembrou de tudo o que passou, lembrou de seus desafios e batalha e principalmente quando houve o acontecimento que mudou certamente a sua vida e foi depois daquele dia que nunca mais, nunca mais teve relacionamentos sérios com nenhum homem, nunca deu certo por que depois daquele trauma ela sabia que nada iria ser normal.

#Flash Back on#

Tinha um mês trabalhando naquela família, sua vida até ali era muito difícil, acordava o sol nem havia saído, mas a família era muito pacífica, a esposa do senhor da casa era uma pessoa muito carismática, e recentemente havia dado luz a um lindo menino, toda a casa era uma alegria, ela ajudava muito a senhora da casa, tinha grande aprecio por ela, ela tinha um filho quase da sua idade, aproximadamente 12 ou 13 anos que era a mesmo jeito do pai muito calado e sério.

Adorava observar à senhora aninhar o pequeno bebê em seus braços lembrava quando sua mãe fazia aquilo, tudo era tão nostálgico. Passaram-se 4 meses desde o nascimento do segundo pequeno herdeiro, e a senhora da casa contraiu uma doença muito grave, todos na casa ficaram muito preocupados e a alegria e brilho da casa não existia mais, muitos médicos vieram até o estabelecimento tratar da senhora mas duas semanas depois, a senhora havia morrido.

Depois disso tudo mudou, a casa era como se não fosse habitada, o pequeno bebê era criado por Midori uma senhora de 40 anos, sua vida mudou também, agora seu trabalho era dobrado, pois a única que a tratava bem naquela casa, assim como Midori havia falecido, aquela a qual tinha grande aprecio havia morrido.

Um ano passou, o irmão mais velho foi estudar em um internato no exterior, o senhor da casa apenas trabalhava e havia virado um alcoólatra, pela manhã quando ia limpar o quarto vários copos de vidros estavam quebrados,percebeu a dor que a senhora havia deixado.

Ele se tornou mais sério que de costume e muitas vezes nem olhava para o pequeno filho Midori cuidava do menino, e ela não tinha permissão de cuidar do bebê, admirava a beleza da criança de longe e sempre dava um jeito de observá-lo dormir.

Já trabalhava por muito tempo naquela casa, e o que mais tinha medo era quando tinha a reunião de empregados em frente ao senhor Uchiha, suas pernas tremiam, respeitava muito o seu senhor, mas a sua cara impassível a assustada sobremaneira.

E foi em um dia em que havia trabalhado até mais tarde, que tudo aconteceu, andava pelos corredores do andar de cima viu como algo quebrava em uma das habitações, chegou perto e percebeu que a porta estava encostada, dentro se encontrava o senhor da casa ele estava ébrio, viu outra coisa quebrar e deu um respingo de susto, o qual chamou atenção de quem estava dentro do escritório.

Tapou a boca e se assustou mais ainda quando aporta foi aberta com violência mostrando um furioso homem de expressão dolorosa e molesta no rosto, retrocedeu.

- O que você faz aqui garota?- sua voz saiu rouca e meio atropelada, estava bêbado.

-E-eu...

-É falta de educação espiar, sabia?

- Me desculpa...

Não deu para terminar seu braço foi puxado com força para dentro do lugar e caiu sentada no chão, viu que haviam passado o trinco na porta e viu como aquele homem se acercava dela, ele não tinha as vista muito certa, estava fora de si , retrocedeu, mas ele foi mais rápido e foi ali que sua vida mudou, havia sido tão rápido, mas tão doloroso, que ainda estava impactada, o corpo que se encontrava em cima do seu fazia movimentos desesperados e rápidos, rudes, como querendo descontar tanta dor e sofrimento nela, a mão esquerda do homem cobria-lha a boca evitando que algum som saísse, e quando sentiu que ambos tencionavam sentiu algo quente em seu interior, e foi ali que sua vida mudou.

O homem ao estar mais calmo, sua respiração compassada olhou para baixo, sua consciência estava voltado, o efeito do álcool estava indo, então percebeu o que tinha feito, abriu os olhas assustado e distanciou-se do corpo da garota que soluçava.

-Saia...saia daqui, saia!

Não tinha forças para levantar, apoiando-se na parede saiu dali o mais rápido que pôde, saiu daquela casa no outro dia de manhã sem pegar nada, estava ausente, chocada e traumatizada.

Fugiu voltou para casa abandonada de pais que haviam morrido e foi ali que encontrou sua avó, e prometeu que nunca mais iria ver de novo aquele lugar.

#Flash Back off#

Uma lágrimas deslizou por seu olho, por isso isso nunca contou nada para seu filho, seu sofrimento iria ser muito grande, mas havia voltado e se batesse por acaso com aquele maldito, ela se vingaria.

-Você não espera para ver..._Uchiha._

Sussurrou antes e dormir.

Continua.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

E aí como está essa fic?Continuo?

Espero que tenham gostado, atualização, de madrugada ou amanhã de manhã, estudar a noite me complica rsrsrsrs

So long!


	2. Uchiha Sasuke

Ah, queria agradecer os reviews deixados, e espero que gostem também desse capítulo.

--------------------------------------

Capítulo 2: Uchiha Sasuke.

Um dia nublado amanhecia em Tókio, em uma mansão com aspecto bastante sombrio, certo moreno, encontrava-se deitado em sua cama, o relógio marcava 6:00h, estava acordado admirava o teto de seu quarto não tinha o que pensar, passou os olhos de novo no relógio e decidiu levantar-se e foi em rumo ao banheiro, tomou banho bem demorado, o banho era quente, ao sair do banheiro apenas com uma toalha em volta da cintura arrepiou-se, o frio era um pouco agonizante, decidiu se arrumar para ir para faculdade,aos 20 anos, possuía grande beleza e inteligência, tinha o cabelo negro azulado, olhos ônix, pele pálida, corpo bem formado e varonil, era alto e tinha o olhar que inconscientemente derretia qualquer garota.

Cursava o segundo semestre de Direito, era a segunda faculdade que cursava. Primeiro foi "obrigado a fazer faculdade de "Administração e Economia" por seu pai, ao terminar de fazer o gosto de seu pai, decidiu seguir seu sonho, fazer Direito, sonhava em ser advogado e dessa vez o pai dele não interferiu.

Colocou uma calça jeans escura com um blusão creme, pôs uma jaqueta de couro preto por cima e um cachecol da mesma cor calçou os sapatos, passou as mãos pelos cabelos bagunçando, pegou seu laptop portátil e sua maleta e saiu, a casa era silenciosa, desde sua infância já havia se acostumado com essa solidão, até a apreciava, mas bem no fundo odiava aquilo.

Ao chegar à sala de jantar, viu a mesa posta para três pessoas, e as duas restantes não se encontravam lá, mas uma vez iria comer sozinho, sentou e uma empregada o serviu, viu como uma senhora com aproximadamente 60 anos entrava no cômodo, era Midori, a qual havia cuidado dele antes mesmo de ele se "conhecer como gente".

-Bom dia Sasuke-san- Falou sutilmente a senhora de idade.

-Bom dia Midori-san, não gosto de formalidades comigo e você sabe disso.- Suspirou sem nem mesmo tirar o olho da refeição o menor dos Uchihas em um tom de reprovação.

-Mil perdões senhor... Quer dizer Sasuke... dormiu bem?

-Hun.

-Que bom.

-A senhorita Karin ligou, avisando que tinha algo urgente para falar com o senhor, disse que quando puder liga, ou o senhor pode retornar.

-Você sabe o quanto eu odeio essa garota Midori-san, da próxima vez diz que... que eu sair e eu tenho que ir.

-Mas Sasuke você não tocou na comida.

Dedicou um olhar calmo e gentil para aquela senhora, enquanto sorria no modo acostumado a fazer, e lhe respondeu:

-Não se preocupe Midori-san eu estou bem, obrigado, nos vemos mais tarde.

-Tchau filho- O último saiu em um sussurro, seguindo com os olhas os passos do jovem.

Foi até a garagem destravou o carro, um conversível negro, ligou o carro e saiu dirigindo-se até a universidade.

Sasuke nunca conheceu sua mãe, ela havia morrido quando ele tinha apenas 4 para 5 meses de idade, e foi Midori que cuidou dele, tinha grande aprecio pela mulher.

Seu pai vivia trabalhando na empresa ou em viagens, ele sempre era muito frio e apesar de nunca comentar Sasuke sabia que seu pai achava que ele era o culpado pela morte de sua mãe, ficou sabendo de toda história, mas não sabia onde tinha culpa nisso, talvez entendesse o lado do pai, havia perdido a mulher que ama, porém não entendia, o que ele havia feito para ser tratado daquele jeito.

Sua infância foi um inferno, seu pai sempre se desfazia dele, o pequeno Sasuke sofreu muito com as advertências e insultos do pai, ele queria uma perfeição que ele sabia que era impossível em um ser humano, sempre jogando na cara dele o êxito de seu irmão maior, Itachi.

Esse foi um dos motivos pelo qual um rancor muito grande cresceu pelo pai, não conversavam nada além da empresa e cumprimentos de educação.

Estacionou o carro na universidade de Tókio e dirigiu-se ao prédio que tinha o curso de Direito, essa manhã fazia frio em Tókio. Ao entrar no prédio sentiu todas as miradas femininas e também masculinas dirigidas a ele, ele era popular na faculdade, mas não fazia questão da fama que tinha, namorou algumas garotas da faculdade, porém não era nada a sério, apenas diversão ou para distrair-se um pouco, tentou uma vez namorar sério com uma garota chamada Karin, mas nem duas semanas agüentou. Aquilo não era para ele, pensava o rapaz.

Sentiu como alguém se pendurava em seu braço, olhou com os olhos estreitos e viu a ruiva chamada Karin ao seu lado, ela nunca aceitou a separação e continuava investindo naquilo, segundo ela para deixar bem claro para as meninas daquele lugar que ele tinha dona. Karin cursava Moda, esse curso ficava no mesmo departamento de Direito, e por sua sorte (E azar de Sasuke) tinha sempre um jeito de ficar de olho no Uchiha.

-Bom dia Sasukinho!

-Hun... Me solta.

-Que humor, se quiser eu posso mudar isso.

Falou tentando ser provocante, mas Sasuke nem a mirada a ela dirigiu.

-Não tenho tempo, se me der licença tenho mais o que fazer.

-Mas eu tenho uma coisa ur...

-Depois Karin, depois.

E dobrou a esquina indo para seu destino deixando a ruiva no vento. Entrou na sala e foi sentar em um dos últimos lugares, subiu as escadas sentando-se no último assento ao lado da parede.

-Teme!!

Ouviu um loiro escandaloso desde a porta chamá-lo, segurava a mão de uma linda morena com olhos cor de pérola bastante tímida, ela era Hyuuga Hinata sua namorada e ele era seu melhor amigo-rival Uzumaki Naruto conhecia ele desde seus 8 anos, o odiava, mas um laço bastante forte foi crescendo entre eles dois e hoje respeitavam-se muito, o Uzumaki fazia o curso de gastronomia e a sua namorada artes plásticas, era o casal de namorados que mais admirava, afinal era seu melhor amigo.

Os dois tinham se locomovido até o Uchiha para cumprimentá-lo.

-Sempre tão sutil não dobe?

Falou com irônia Sasuke, enquanto o loiro sorria sem jeito.

-Bom dia S-sasuke-kun.

-Bom dia Hinata.

-Bom Bakasuke, só passei para saudá-lo, vamos indo ok?Bye bye!

-Hun, tchau usurontonkachi, Hinata.

-Até L-logo Sasuke-kun.

O sinal havia tocado, a aula iria começar, sentiu alguém sentar do seu lado, era seu mais novo parceiro, Haruno Hayate, tinha apenas m mês em Tókio e naquela faculdade, as pessoas diziam que ele era idêntico a ele, tinham semelhanças em alguns aspectos, porém nada demais, apesar de sua pouca idade, era uma pessoa inteligente e reservada, por isso, em pouco tempo já o considerava um colega confiável, muitas vezes estudavam juntos, e conversavam de variados assuntos, tinham muita coisa em comum até ele desconfiava se não era parente desse garoto, mas era quase impossível, ele, uma vez quando conversavam ele disse que era da Inglaterra, havia nascido lá, nenhum parente seu morava na Inglaterra, ou melhor não tinha nem parentes, além de seu pai e seu irmão.

- Bom dia Sasuke

A voz do garoto era bastante gentil, apesar de seu rosto sério.

-Bom dia.

-Hun, hoje você e a Yami irão lá em casa, para terminarmos o trabalho, tem algum problema?

-Não, tudo bem. Seria bom terminarmos logo.

-Certo.

Yami era uma garota que cursava também advocacia, ela apesar de ser japonesa tinha traços acidentais já que sua mãe era americana, era de baixa estatura, tinha cabelos curtos castanhos e franjinha, e era bastante reservada também, tinha um jeito meio invocado, porém era a única garota que não ficava se jogando em cima de qualquer garoto e a única garota que não se jogava em cima do Uchiha (com exceção das namoradas de seus colegas), por isso sempre contava com ela e com Hayate nos trabalhos e atividades em grupo, percebeu os olhares que o Hayate enviava para Yami de vez em quando, aquilo mostrava interesse, mas a garota era u pouquinho distraída e como os dois eram reservados aquilo iria demorar.

Em falar em sentimentos, o Uchiha nunca havia gostado de ninguém, havia tido muitos casos, coisas de uma noite ou uma semana, mas não passava disso, apesar de ser frio, era muito sedutor e não tinha mulher que não caia em seus encantos, só que ele não sabia que em todo caso há uma exceção e que a dele estava preste a acontecer, _ou será que não?_

_Será que era ele que iria cair nos encantos de uma mulher?_

Continua...

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Queria dizer que está sendo um enorme prazer escrever essa ficção e que mal posso esperar para escrever outro capítulo.

Queria agradecer:

**-Tsuki Ana: Obrigado por gostar da ficção, gostaria que continuasse lendo, dessa vez eu prometo que vou agradar muito vocês.**

**- Max X Sayuki-chan- Obrigado, que bom que você achou, eu só sigo a regra querida, fazer uma boa ficção não para me beneficiar e sim ter o prazer de alguém apreciar e ler, Beijosss espero que esse capítulo não te decepcione.**

**.xD- Que bom que você achou "Mara" rsrsr, tomara que tenha gostado também desse capítulo ok?Bjoss!!**

**-estrelinha negra- Esse capítulo vai te explicar sua dúvida, e aí, gostou? Espero que sim e por favor continuem lendo são vocês que nos incentivam ok? Bjosss xD**

**- Marimary-chan- Acertou de letra Mary-chan, mas tem muitas surpresas pelo caminho e tanta confusão! Obrigado por ler minha fic, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!Bjosss**

Bom gente é isso, próximo capítulo talvez amanhã, minhas aulas voltaram tão cedo u.u... Mas é a vida! Só para matar um pouco a curiosidade. Nome do próximo capítulo Capítulo 3: Conhecendo-te.

**So long!! Beijinhossss!!**


	3. Conhecendote

Pedindo desculpa pela demora e para Max! Rssrsr e espero que gostem deste capítulo...

Capítulo 3: Conhecendo-te.

_Antes da hora da faculdade..._

Despertava às cinco da manhã o relógio na casa dos Harunos, se cobriu mais ainda, fazia frio, estava cansada, não estava a fim de trabalhar, mas sua vida era para isso tinha muitas coisas que fazer, levantou sem gana nenhuma, e viu o seu celular em cima da cômoda tocando, tinha escrito _Hatake _na tela, era seu amigo, advogado e sócio da empresa, Kakashi, ele era depois dela quem cuidava de tudo na empresa, foi grande amigo de sua avó Tsunade e foi ele quem a ensinou tudo sobre empresas para ela e depois da morte de sua avó foi quem a apoiou e ajudou ela a seguir em frente, pegou o celular e atendeu:

-Alô?- Falou ainda mostrando a quão cansada se encontrava.

-Yo! Sakura! Como você está?

-Humm... Eu estou cansada e você?

-Estou ótimo. Tenho duas boas notícias, com qual começo?- A voz de Kakashi era sempre amistosa sempre afim de colocá-la com bom humor, mas suas brincadeiras às vezes enchia o saco, principalmente no horário de seu precioso sono.

- ¬¬... Kakashi... - Falou entre os dentes a Haruno

- Brincadeira Sakura-chan! Calma.

-Fala logo vai.

- Bem, a primeira é que hoje você tem o da livre, deixa que eu cuido de tudo e não aceito um não como resposta.

-Mas...

-Mas nada.

-Ta, ta, pronto fico em casa satisfeito?E a outra qual é?

O Hatake demorou um pouco de responder, a Haruno então percebeu que a o clima havia mudado de uma hora para outro, tudo por telefone, estava tudo tenso, mesmo que a notícia fosse boa.

- Nossa empresa vem crescendo de forma inigualável, segundo as pesquisas realizadas essa semana, nos encontramos no terceiro lugar entre as empresas mais importantes de Tókio, apenas atrás dos Hyuugas e dos Uchihas, já estamos no Top3, a valorização cresceu muito, segundo minhas pesquisas em meses poderemos estar em segundo lugar e com grande chance de disputar contra os Uchihas.

O rosto da Haruno estava obscuro, estava séria, calada e tensa, por fim o que tanto esperava estava prestes a acontecer e todo mundo veria quem era agora Haruno Sakura.

-Ótimo trabalho Kakashi me mantenha informada de qualquer coisa vou tirar hoje e amanhã de folga, quer dizer se houver algum prblema eu posso te ajudar daqui mesmo do meu escritório, tenho que ficar mais com o Hayate.

-Ok Sakura, manda minhas saudações para o Hayate-kun.

-Claro, nos falamos, Tchau.

-Tchau Sakura.

Desligou seu aparelho e de novo recostou-se na cama, tudo estava indo bem, ela iria conseguir, não queria uma vingança que prejudicasse ninguém, só queria esfregar na cara daquele maldito Uchiha, Uchiha Fugaku, que ela, aquela criada, podia estar no topo, e dirigindo a melhor empresa em Tókio. E com esses pensamentos caiu no sono de novo, eram apenas 05h28min da manhã, podia dormir agora mais tranqüila.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Batia o sinal de término das aulas de uma das mais prestigiosas universidades de Tókio. Eram aproximadamente 13:00h e os alunos iam despedindo-se de mais um turno de cansativas e prolongadas aulas. Hayate dirigiu-se até a mesa onde se encontrava Tsukino Yami, perguntaria se ela iria junto com eles (ou seja, Sasuke e Hayate), mas cada vez que chegava perto da garota sentia-se nervoso, meio desconcertado pôs a mão no ombro da garota que deu um pequeno salto pelo susto e virou-se com uma cara não muito boa, mudando logo ao ver de quem se tratava.

-Er... D-desculpa Yami-san eu, eu queria saber se você vai lá em casa, para concluirmos o trabalho.

A garota serena olhou para o garoto sua frente, ele era mais alto que ela e tinha uma graciosidade ao falar que a Tsukino achava atraente.

-Claro Hayate-kun, eu passo a sua casa, que horas mesmo?

-Bem... Eu e o Sasuke-san já estamos indo, isto, bem eu queria saber se...

A garota arqueou a sobrancelha, ele estava nervoso ou era só impressão?

- Tudo bem com você?

-Bem... eu estou quer...

-Hun, Yami, estamos indo já para casa dele para fazermos o trabalho interdisciplinar, então ele quer perguntar se você não quer que agente te leve?

O Uchiha observava divertido à situação, então resolveu dar um jeito.

-Ah isso, tudo bem, se não for incomodo. - Olhou ainda com o rosto sereno de um garoto para o outro, um estava desconcertado e o outro com uma expressão divertida em quanto nada típica dele enquanto olhava de canto para o Haruno que passava a mão na nuca ainda desconcertado, balançou a cabeça levemente só ela mesmo para aturar os dois.

-Vamos.

-Hun- Responderam uníssono.

A relação entre os três era recente, o Uchiha tinha um tempo a mais na faculdade enquanto que os dois mais novos entraram nesse mesmo ano, porém a Tsukino tinha mais tempo na universidade por que Hayate havia sido transferido a pouco tempo, por causa de suas personalidades tanto calma e reservada, os três inconscientemente formaram laços e desde então combinavam os trabalhos em grupo da faculdade para fazerem junto, tinham uma relação bastante amigável, principalmente entre os dois morenos, eles tinham muitas coisas em comum.

Os três companheiros iam em direção ao carro do maior, ou seja, o Uchiha, como os outros dois era menor ainda estavam em fase de preparação para adquirirem uma carteira de habilitação. Entraram no carro e seguiram em rumo a casa do menor dos morenos. Os garotos iam no banco da frente enquanto que Yami sentava no de trás, o caminho era silencioso e os três desfrutavam isso.

-Sasuke, poderiam passar antes em um mercado?Gostaria de comprar algumas coisas. Minha mãe sempre esquece de fazer compras.

-Hun. - Respondeu o Uchiha para o Haruno, que sorria sutil e educadamente para ele, olhou no retrovisor e viu o olhar meio abobado da garota perdido no garoto ao seu lado, ela ao perceber que foi flagrada desviou rápido o olhar para janela, enquanto que o Uchiha sorria reservadamente enquanto dirigia. _Jovens._

_Sabia que não era tão velho, tinha apenas vinte anos e os dois dezessete, mas sentia-se como o mias maduro. Seu pensamento nunca foi como o de uma pessoa com vinte anos. Seu pai sempre o tratou como um adulto, e bem no fundo invejava aquela cena, queria poder ter feito o mesmo nessa idade, mas nem sempre tudo é como nós queremos e ele já tinha se conformado._

E assim seguiu para o caminho do supermercado.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Hoje sim ia ser um dia bom, mesmo com o tempo nublado, no apartamento da Haruno o dia estava ótimo, havia acordado tarde, tomado um bom banho e depois tomou um pouco de iogurte, logo em seguida, abriu uma das portas dos cômodos e entrou numa sala, a qual era branca, revestida com _tatami _o chão, e tinha alguns _kanjis_ escritos na parede, tinha um estilo bastante oriental, nela havia dois cabides cada um com um _kimono _e suas faixas, ambas pretas. Pegou o menor e foi se trocar, o que ninguém sabia era que tanto Sakura quanto Hayate praticavam _Karatê_. Sua avó Tsunade sempre deixouclaro para ela:

-Uma mulher forte é independente de tudo... Quanta falta você faz Tsunade-obaa-sama.

Pensou nostálgica a Haruno, quando havia ido morar com a sua avó, ela contou toda a história que havia acontecido com ela, ela havia apoiado sua neta, ensinando muita coisa. A relação dela com a avó era muito amigável, nada comparado com a que sua avó tinha com o seu pai, eles brigavam muito, por causa do temperamento da Haruno mais velha. Ela nunca necessitou da ajuda de ninguém e seu filho por se sentir inútil ao lado da mãe, pelo fato de ela cuidar sozinha de uma enorme empresa, decidiu sair de casa e criar sua própria vida. Depois da morte dos pais de Sakura, Tsunade ficou ciente da situação quase dois anos depois então foi a procura de sua neta órfã, por sorte a encontrou, maltratada, e muito assustada dentro da velha casa onde habitavam, levou-a com ela para um hospital o qual ficou sabendo o que havia acontecido, tentou de várias maneiras tirar o nome do sujeito que havia feito isso, mas sua neta nunca liberou isso, não até o dia em que deu seu último suspiro de vida, e morreu feliz por saber que havia ganhado a confiança de sua neta. Mas ao mesmo tempo triste por causa de que nunca pôde matar o infeliz.

Ao terminar de se trocar foi para a sala e começou a treinar, seus movimentos era leves e veloz, como um gato, essa também era uma forma de reprimir seu sentimento de vingança, odiava aquele homem, odiava ele. E tudo por causa de sua maldita curiosidade. Os movimentos do _katá_ estavam mais leves ao pensar nos benefícios que aquilo havia trazido, seu filho, sua avó que havia conhecido e tudo por causa daquilo então de uma hora para outra sua respiração agitou enquanto fazia os movimentos com mais violência, fechou os olhos pensando no dia em que todo seu mundo desceu, e no último movimento soltou um _ki ai _cheio de coragem e perseverança. Acabou o katá em um movimento suave enquanto cumprimentava com uma pequena flexão para frente.

- _Com certeza, eu vou conseguir_.

E continuou seu treinamento.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Os três companheiros já haviam chegado no lar do Haruno, se tratava de um grande prédio, que ficava bem próximo ao centro de Tókio, Hayate cumprimentou o porteiro e seguiram para o elevador.

-Em qual andar você mora Hayate-kun?

-Bem, eu moro no último, lá na cobertura. Por quê?

-Nada de importante, eu tenho vertigem, só isso.

-Vertigem?

-Hun, essa eu não sabia Yami.

Comentou o Uchiha divertido.

-Pois agora sabe. Sim, tudo bem é só eu não chegar perto das janelas ou das varandas.

-Hun.

PLIM!

Saíram do elevador, Hayate tentava pegar em seu bolso as chaves enquanto eles iam até a porta do apartamento. De repente um grito proveniente da casa alarmou os dois visitantes, menos o Haruno, que sabia que era sua mãe. Rio graciosamente.

-Não se preocupem, é minha mãe.

Os dois visitantes levantaram a sobrancelha em sinal de incredulidade, e como se passassem por sua mente; "Acaso sua mãe é louca?" que foi logo percebida por Hayate. Que sorriu ainda mais, soltando uma leve gargalhada.

- Não é nada disso, é que nós sempre praticamos karatê em casa, então acostume-se.

-Vocês também faz karatê?

Falaram os dois visitantes, os três trocaram olhares estranhados, o que mais teriam em comum?

-Que maneiro, poderíamos treinar juntos um dia desses- Propôs a Tsukino.

-C-claro Yami-san.

-Sem formalidades Hayate-kun.

-Ok , foi mal.

-Hun.

-Entrem por favor.

O apartamento era agradável e muito bonito, as paredes brancas, o mobiliário bastante casual, em cores creme, preto, um pouco de vermelho e branco. Yami que trazia algumas sacolas na mão, não sabia onde colocá-las.

-Hayate-kun, onde coloco isso aqui?

-Eu estou indo para a cozinha, pode me dar que eu col...

-Eu te ajudo.

O Uchiha preferiu ficar na sala, não iria atrapalhar o momento se é que lhe entendem, dirigiu-se até a pequena varanda da cobertura e se recostou no batente admirando o dia nublado de Tókio.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Por hoje já era suficiente, ouviu barulhos, parece que seu filho havia chegado, desfez o nó da faixa e abriu a parte de cima do kimono, enquanto soltava o cabelo, saiu do seu mini _dojô _e foi para a sala, e ali viu aquela criatura morena de costa para ela, era impressão ou seu filho havia crescido mais? Chegou por trás dele sem ele perceber e deu um abraço o qual assustou o garoto que ficou tenso. Afundou o rosto nas suas costas enquanto apertava mais o abraço.

- Boa tarde querido, como foi o dia hoje?

Não recebeu resposta.

-Mãe?

Ouviu alguém chamá-la atrás, por instinto soltou a pessoa a sua frente e olhou para trás encontrando-se com seu filho acompanhado de uma pequena jovem ao seu lado, olhou para trás e encontrou-se com os olhos mais penetrantes que já havia visto, lembrava muitas coisas à Haruno.

-Desculpa...eu...e-eu pensei que era...

-Hun

Esse som era não era estanho para ela.

-É, todo mundo diz que ele parece comigo.

Falou o Haruno, enquanto ria. Aquele rosto não era estranho para ela.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+

Sentiu uns braços o rodearem calidamente, tencionou, sentiu como um perfume suave emanava da pessoa atrás dele, era Yami? Não, o perfume dela não era esse.

_- Boa tarde querido, como foi o dia hoje?_

Não, definitivamente não era ela. A pessoa tinha uma voz suave e segura.

Não respondeu nada, acaso estava ficando maluco?

-Mãe?

Sentiu como aquele caloroso contato foi deixado para trás e virou-se para observar que se era a dona daqueles braços, rosa, a primeira coisa que viu, ela tinha cabelos rosa, a mãe do Hayate tinha cabelos rosa. Pareciam ser verdadeiros, ficou encarando os seus cabelos, desceu mais um pouco a mirada, ela estava com uma roupa branca, praticamente era o Kimono, ouviu Hayate explicar o mal-entendido então viu a mulher a sua frente virar para encará-lo, verdes, seus olhos verdes jade igual o de Hayate,eram lindos e brilhantes, bastante felinos. Viu como seus olhos se perdiam naquele mar e vice- versa. Com aquele Kimono se encontrava completamente provocante, ainda mais seus cabelos estavam soltos... O que é que estava pensando?

_-Desculpa... Eu... E-eu pensei que era..._

-Hun.

Ela tentou se desculpar gaguejou um pouco, aquilo para ele foi... _Gracioso. _Mas como de costume era impossível para o Uchiha demonstrar então apenas assentiu com seu pequeno vocabulário. Podia a mãe de seu companheiro ser mais bonita? Ou melhor, alguma vez viu mulher mais bonita?

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Lindo. Essa palavra definia o jovem a sua frente, ele tinha grandes aparências com seu filho, desviou o olhar para seu filho.

-Você não me disse que iria trazer alguém para casa hoje.

Falou casualmente a mais velha.

-Peço desculpas mãe, esses são meus companheiros de universidades viemos fazer um trabalho.

-Tudo bem, só não perguntei por causa da bagunça, não arrumei a casa ainda. Sintam-se à vontade.

- Essa aqui é Tsukino Yami ela também faz Direito conosco. Yami, essa é minha mãe Haruno Sakura.

-Um prazer Sakura-san.

-Por favor, sem formalidades. O prazer é meu.

E sorriu para a garota sua frente, era muito bonita na opinião da Haruno.

-Esse aí é Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, meu outro companheiro de sala, só que ele cursa já o segundo semestre de Direito. É ele que eu falei que parece tanto comigo segundo o pessoal da faculdade.

Uchiha...

Uchiha...

_Uchiha... _

Essas palavras não saiam de sua cabeça, o tempo havia parado e foi aí que viu o quanto o mundo era pequeno.

-É um prazer... Sakura.

Respondeu aquela rouca voz. A Haruno se encontrava estática, estava ao lado do irmão de seu filho.

_Im-impossível!_

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

OI!! Demorei um pouco não? Mil perdões eu seu sei, esse capítulo saiu, tipo, trabalhoso para mim, mas eu fiz com muito prazer ok?

Obrigado pelos reviews e logo, logo vou dar u m jeito de postar outro capítulo, está sendo muito interessante escrevê-lo, estou procurando deixá-lo bastante interessante para você leitor!1 Que faz a vida de nós escritoras muito feliz! Não é obrigação deixarem reviews, mas que eles incentivam isso é certo, e eu incentivada, tenho mais gana de escrever! Esperem até o próximo capítulo ok? Perceberam já o clima entre o casal? Vocês não viram ainda nada!

So Long!!!!

Kiss us.


	4. Atos perigosos

Antes de tudo gostaria de agradecer aos meus queridos leitores, ah! Não sabem o quanto eu fico feliz de vocês estarem gostando da minha ficção! Isso me deixa bastante feliz, capítulo um pouco curto, por que estou tão atarefada, mas arranjando sempre um tempinho para escrever! Bem , não to respondendo o reviews por que estou sem tempo mesmo, nossa o maior número de review, pensei que ia recebe menos, mas obrigado mesmo, não faço questão de escrever só para receber review, mas é tão bom receber, eu fico sabendo que estou fazendo um bom trabalho. Agora é só ler NE? Desculpa, eu sei que escrevo ou falo muito hehehe ...Agora podem ler.

Xxxx Apaixonado pela mãe de meu amigo xxxX

Capítulos: Atos perigosos.

O ambiente era estranho, estava tudo tenso demais. Hayate estranhava a atitude de sua mãe, ela parecia distraída e assustada.

-M-mãe?

Sakura acordou de seus devaneios com o chamado de seu filho, tentou um sorriso falso enquanto que procurava rápido uma desculpa.

-Hum... Desculpem-me queridos... Eu estava pensando no trabalho só isso... É um prazer Sasuke, desculpa.

"_O garoto não tem nada á ver com isso, eu não posso ter nenhuma reação estranha agora, não agora que tudo está tão perto... O garotinho que eu admirava agora está mais alto que eu? Que peça do destino."_

O olhar do Uchiha não desviava de nenhum jeito do da Haruno que também distraidamente explorava-o, tirou o olhar levando-o para o seu filho. Ele estava ao lado da garota que os acompanhavam, estava olhando confuso também não havia entendido o que era aquilo. Hayate começou um assunto para quebrar o gelo que havia permanecido.

-Eu dei uma passada no supermercado para comprar alguma coisa, para preparar, já que não tinha nada na dispensa.

-Oh, desculpa filho, não tive tempo de comprar. Mas deixa que eu prepare tudo ok?Pode ir estudar, sintam-se em casa vocês.

-Hun.

-Claro Sakura-san.

-Não precisa disso lindinha!

Falou enquanto piscava o olho para a jovem a sua frente que desviou o olhar desconcertada

-Ok.

-Vamos para o quarto o quarto se precisar de alguma coisa me chama mãe.

-O mesmo digo filho, vou tomar um banho agora.

Sakura, ainda se encontrava absorta. Um Uchiha em sua casa!

Não era de se esperar, mas não podia culpar terceiros, aquele jovem não tinha culpa dos atos de seu pai, ele era apenas aquele pequenino que ela admirava no berço quando ia limpar os quartos daquela mansão, era o dono daqueles olhos que hipnotizava ela quando mais nova e agora fazia o mesmo só que com uma grande intensidade, aquele garoto estava muito bonito.

Garoto?Aquilo não tinha nada de garoto, era todo um homem forte, bonito, alto... O que ela estava pensando?Apesar de parecer todo um homem para ela era apenas um garoto, o bebê que admirava quando menor.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

A dona dos cabelos rosa, aquela Haruno, a dona daqueles olhos jades, a mãe de seu amigo, não saia de sua cabeça, desde aquele contato tão acolhedor, nunca teve uma mãe presente com ele, e pela primeira vez, mesmo quase não admitindo, se sentiu tão bem.... Mas será que só viu aquilo como um toque maternal?Ou tinha mais que isso?

Quando você sente uma enorme vontade de beijar aqueles rosados lábios, ou acariciar seu rosto, beijar o pescoço e ouvir gemidos, suaves gemidos de uma pessoa, isso é sentir algum afeto maternal? Com certeza não.

Não sabia o que pensava, não sabia se era bom ou ruim, mas era a primeira vez que sentia algo assim tão rápido por uma pessoa, certo que ela era bem mais velha, mas droga, nem parecia, se não fosse mãe de seu companheiro de classe, se tivesse encontrado-a em outro lugar com certeza nunca iria pensar, que tinha aquela idade.

-Sasuke?Você está bem?

Yami perguntou, percebendo a ausência de seu companheiro.

-Claro, vamos começar?

-Sim, pois pessoal, é desculpem minha mãe, ela é meio distraída mesmo, mas é uma ótima pessoa. n.n"

-Tudo bem Hayate-kun não pensamos nada, não é Sasuke?

-...

-Sasuke?Você está aí?

-Hun...

-Você é tão estranho!

-Olha quem fala - ¬.¬

-Hey!

-Etto...Yami-san... Sasuke-san…

Falou rindo nervosamente o Haruno.

-Hun!

Os dois se davam bem por isso, havia uma grande implicação entre ambos, o único apaziguador era o Hayate, sempre com seu jeito calmo, tratava de evitar discussões.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Encontrava-se na cozinha, não havia feito nada ainda, sua cabeça não assimilava nada, tudo ainda estava muito confuso, Uchiha, um Uchiha na sua casa, era como se fosse brincadeira, mas era verdade. Seu humor havia mudado de um jeito drástico, nunca pensou que ia se sentir assim na frente de uma pessoa que não tinha nada a ver com seus problemas, estava imaginando ao estar na frente do maldito Fugaku?

Pegou as sacolas que se encontravam na mesa e procurou o que seu filho havia comprado. Tudo besteira, apenas aperitivos, e petisco, refrigerante, nada descente para uma comida normal.

"_Adolescentes"_

Foi até a geladeira a procura de ingredientes, não tinha muita coisa, mas iria conseguir fazer algo bom para seu filho e seus amigos.

Pode até parecer irônico, mas a Haruno desde quando veio morar sozinha com seu filho no Japão decidiu que não iria contratar nenhuma empregada para ajudá-la, sabia que tinha muito trabalho, mas quando pequena havia trabalhado com aquilo, aprendeu muita coisa, e passou a ter sua própria concepção, para quê empregado para apenas duas pessoas dentro de uma casa? Se ela mesmo podia se virar? Ela sempre educou seu filho de um jeito justo e simples, sempre o ensinando o que realmente valia à pena, e por isso ela não tinha isso, de que para tudo precisa-se de uma empregada ou criada para ajudar com coisas que ela mesma poderia fazer, não, realmente essa não era ela, apesar de ter herdado muito dinheiro de sua avó falecida não iria ter complexo de superioridade iria continuar sendo ela mesma.

Distraída enquanto pensava continuou cortando os legumes.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Os três companheiros estavam fazendo as anotações em seus respectivos laptop estavam bastantes concentrados cada um em seu mundo, pelos menos dois dele estavam entrosados no trabalho, o outro, o mais velho ainda não havia nem começado, a figura de cabelos rosa ainda ocupava sua mente, se sentia frustrado, como uma mera pessoa que mal conhecia tomava tanto seus pensamentos?

Levantou da poltrona que estava sentado chamando a atenção dos que se encontravam também no quarto.

-Está tudo bem Sasuke-san?

-Hun, apenas deixei a minha maleta na sala, irei buscá-la.

-Tudo bem.

Saiu di quarto, não queria mais ficar naquele lugar, não queria mais ficar naquela casa, o que era aquilo? Acaso estava ficando maluco?

"_Maluco por aquela mulher" _Gritava seu subconsciente.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, sentia-se como um idiota, ao chegar à sala, olhou para a direção em que vinha um proveniente barulho, sua curiosidade foi grande e foi seguindo para o lugar, foi para na cozinha dos Haruno, e lá se encontrava e causadora de toda sua frustração.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+--+-+-+-+

Cortava alguns legumes, enquanto colocava arroz para cozinhar, pegou o filé de peixe que encontrou na geladeira e deixou ao lado no balcão enquanto cortava os legumes, estava tão concentrada no que fazia que nem percebeu que estava sendo observada.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Ela estava de costa para o Uchiha que observava constantemente a mulher á sua frente, era muito bonita, não era muito alta, mas tinha um lindo físico, o que ainda estranhava era o cabelo rosa, não era muito radical para a idade dela? Não sabia sua idade, mas não devia ter menos de 35 anos.

Ela cantava uma música bem baixinha enquanto cortava os legumes, o Uchiha não perdia nenhum detalhe, ela estava de costa e ainda não tinha percebido sua presença. Viu como ela abria uma porta do armário de inox, e tentava alcançar uma pequena vasilha, porém sua estatura não permitia o alcance, seu olhar passou a ser divertido ao ver o rosto frustrado da Haruno, se aproximou lentamente, a aproximação foi suave e bem apegada, alcançou a vasilha para a mulher a sua frente que ficou estática no mesmo lugar.

-Precisa de ajuda... Sakura?

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Estava cortando os legumes, agora só faltava temperá-los para colocar para cozinhar, os amigos de seu filho, iriam ver o que era uma boa comida, pensava Sakura feliz, feliz por saber que seu filho havia mudado muito depois da mudança para o Japão, era bem mais sociável. Aquela garota que estava ao seu lado, será que era namorada de seu filho? Iria ser a mãe mais feliz do mundo se isso acontecesse, iria sair para comprar com ela, iria conhecer mais e falar mais sobre seu filho para alguém... Ah, seria tudo de bom. Iria perguntar depois para ele.

Abriu uma das portas do armário e tentou alcançar o sal, se amaldiçoava por ser tão baixa, forçou um pouquinho mais, porém nada, aquilo estava começando a irritar, começou a praguejar sozinha.

Sentiu de repente, algo, ou melhor, alguém em suas costas, a pessoa pegou o saleiro para ela e continuou naquela mesma posição, ficou tensa, nunca gostou de muita cercania. Sentiu uma respiração quente bem próxima ao seu ouvido, o que fez sua tensão aumentar, o saleiro foi colocado no balcão a sua frente, porém a pessoa não saiu do lugar, o que não esperava era quem se encontrava atrás dela tinha que ser a pessoa que menos queria que fosse agora.

_- Precisa de ajuda... Sakura?_

Oh não, o que era isso que estava sentindo?

Continua....

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Hum... E esse clima, hun? Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, e dedico a todos vocês que lêem essa ficção, a qual eu não me canso de escrever, mas é que às vezes eu fico sem expiração nenhuma, aí do nada aparece, próximo capitulo, um pouco de Yami e Hayate, humm.... teve gente que gostou do casa, eu também adorei, e acho que vão adorar mais ainda a relação SasuxSaku, por que... Surpresa!! Não posso falar, mas digo que não vai faltar nada!

Obrigado pelos comentários e tals!!!

So long !

Kissus!


	5. Provocações e cautela

Perdoem-me pelo atraso, mas é que trabalho e escola, é uma coisa muito chata de conciliar, mas quero compensar com um bom capítulo ok?!

Espero que desfrutem....

Dedicado: A meu grande maninho Max...

Sentiu de repente, algo, ou melhor, alguém em suas costas, a pessoa pegou o saleiro para ela e continuou naquela mesma posição, ficou tensa, nunca gostou de muita cercania. Sentiu uma respiração quente bem próxima ao seu ouvido, o que fez sua tensão aumentar, o saleiro foi colocado no balcão a sua frente, porém a pessoa não saiu do lugar, o que não esperava era quem se encontrava atrás dela tinha que ser a pessoa que menos queria que fosse agora.

_- Precisa de ajuda... Sakura?_

Oh não, o que era isso que estava sentindo?

Xxxx Apaixonado pela mãe de meu amigo xxxX

Capítulo 5: Provocações e cautela.

Yami estava concentrada no seu laptop, nem percebia que um olhar esmeralda estava absorto em sua figura que estava tão distraída, que nem percebeu a mirada que era enviada para ela.

Hayate por sua vez, pensava na quão linda era sua companheira de faculdade a qual, infelizmente, não sabia de seus sentimentos. E apesar de tudo, Hayate tinha medo de que não fosse correspondido.

Yami sentia que algo a estava incomodando, então subiu devagar o olhar e percebeu que o moreno estava olhando com uma cara do bobo para ela, a qual ficou meio desconcertada.

-Etto... Você está bem?

-Hãn?

-É que você, está me olhando de um jeito, aconteceu alguma coisa?-Perguntou a garota, com o rosto normal.

-N... Não, imagina hehehe... - Nunca havia ficado tão sem graça em sua vida

-Ah... Ta. - Respondeu a garota meio desconfiada e voltou a sua atenção para o trabalho.

-Err...- Falou chamando a atenção de novo da garota- O Sasuke está demorando não?

-Ele vai voltar, não se preocupe, hei você está muito vermelho. - A garota colocou o laptop no chão levantou indo na direção do jovem que começou a ficar mais corado, e retrocedeu na poltrona.- Parece está doente.

Ele sentiu o toque na testa, da mão pequena da garota à sua frente, suava frio.

-Você está suando frio! Parece não está bem acho melhor...

-Não!!Digo... Yami, eu estou bem é só o... Só o, o calor, isso! O calor está insuportável não está sentido também?-Respondeu o jovem Haruno levantando de supetão indo na direção do ar condicionado.

-Hun...

-Vamos continuar não?- Perguntou Hayate desajeitado, a presença dela o deixava nervoso, nunca a teve tão perto, a garota o olhava como se ele fosse a "coisa mais estranha" que se encontrava no quarto.

-Claro-Respondeu lentamente, com ar de desconfio a jovem, e voltou para o seu lugar.

"_Uff... Foi por pouco..." _

--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+

Na cozinha, as coisas não havia mudado. O Uchiha e a Haruno continuavam na mesma posição, já que a Haruno ainda tentava assimilar o que estava acontecendo, e o Uchiha por que aproveitava a fragrância fresca e suave que vinha da mulher à sua frente.

Aquela aproximação era muito perigosa, e não estava gostando daquilo.

"_É impressão minha ou esse garoto está tentando me seduzir?"_

-Obrigado Sasuke-san.

-Hun. Não precisa de tanta formalidade. - Falava bem perto do ouvido esquerdo da Haruno, não usava uma voz sedutora, mas isso nem era preciso.

A rosada estava completamente tensa, odiava tanta aproximação, odiava tudo que lembrasse ao seu tenebroso passado, de repente depois de pequenas lembranças nada agradáveis, caiu em si, e decidiu a acabar com aquele estado.

-Poderia dar-me licença Sasuke.

-Hun.

O Uchiha lentamente se retirou meio que confuso, a primeira vez que se comportava assim com uma mulher que não fazia nem um dia que conhecia, mas tinha que admiti, a mãe de seu colega de faculdade era linda, era mãe mesmo daquele garoto? Não, ela era muito jovem para ser mãe daquele garoto.

-Deseja alguma coisa Sasuke?- Perguntou ao vê-lo absorto em pensamentos.

-Vim por minha maleta.

-Ah, encontrou?

-Hun.

Respondeu com seus típicos monossílabos, qual fez a Haruno arquear a sobrancelha e abrir um pequeno sorriso, divertida.

-Você não sabe falar muito não é garoto?

"_Garoto,ele!?" _

O Uchiha enviou uma mirada perigosa enquanto abria um pequeno sorriso de canto de boca para a Haruno, a qual entrecerrou os olhos, desconfiada.

-Garoto é?

"_Aquilo estava se tornando muito perigoso"_

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Longe dali, na Uchiha Corp, havia uma reunião entre os acionistas das empresas, todos pareciam muito tenso, parece que havia outra empresa entrando para o Hank das melhores e que parecia ser compatível com o "_Hyuuga's S.A"_ e aliada do "_Sabaku Corporation", _empresa que era uma das maiores rivais dos Uchihas.

Na sala de reunião, havia 7 pessoas, entre eles, Orochimaru dono da "_Hebi", _ao seu lado seu assistente Yakushi Kabuto, ao outro lado da mesa, o grande Danzou, um senhor de aparência rude, que tinha parte da cabeça enfaixada, ele era o dono da "_Núcleo", _seu assistente Sai, um jovem muito pálido que apesar do estado tenso da sala permanecia com um sorriso, que apesar de falso, não era aceito naquela situação. Havia mais dois membros da Uchiha Corpe porfim, no topo da mesa com o rosto inexpressivo o dono da Uchiha Corp conhecido como Uchiha Fugaku.

Todos eles não estavam nada satisfeito com a entrada de uma nova empresa no Rank das mais altas corporações, a empresa que segundo havia se integrado a esse grupo, era de uma antiga companheira-rival dos componentes da sala, que havia desaparecido há muito tempo atrás.

Tratava-se de Haruno Tsunade, a qual na juventude desses veteranos executivos possuía um grande laço com Jiraya. Na morte deste, a Haruno havia desaparecido misteriosamente. Parece que agora estavam voltando com tudo, em tão pouco tempo, a empresa parecia já querer entrar em um Rank que para muitos é quase impossível, e isso não agradava aos que se encontravam na sala.

-Temos que tratar de desmoroná-los agora, antes que fique mais difícil. - Comentou o Uchiha olhando para sua frente diante os dedos que estavam cruzados em frente ao rosto, diante daquele silêncio sepulcral.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Ele não era um garoto, acaso aquela mulher estava querendo tirar ele do sério? Um Uchiha como ele, não ficava sem respostas e com cara de idiota nunca. Iria mostrar para ela quem era o "garoto".

-Garoto é?- Perguntou enquanto avançava lentamente na direção da mulher que retrocedia até encostar-se no batente da pia atrás de si.

-Não sou um garoto e posso te mostrar isso.

-Não se aproxime... - Sussurrou a Haruno em advertência entre os dentes. O Uchiha deu um respingo de surpresa e sorriu ainda mias, ela estava ficando provocante.

-O que foi?Acaso...

-Não chegue mais perto... Eu disse para... -Parece que a coisa estava ficando séria, as lembranças ruins estavam vindo à tona, aquilo não era bom.

-Você começou S-a-k-u-r-a... - Já estava tão perto, que sua respiração mesclava coma dela, sentiu ela tensa. Aquilo estava ficando interessante. Estava cada vez mais perto, e o rosto da mulher estava ficando pálido.

De repente...

Trimmm...Trim.....

Assustou-se um pouco e se afastou da Haruno, olhando para o celular que vibrava na mesa, enquanto resmungava mentalmente.

Sakura acordou de seus devaneios e fitou frívola ao menor dos Uchihas a sua frente que havia voltado a ter sua expressão frívola.

- Não brinca com fogo. Você nem ao menos me conhece g-a-r-o-t-o _Uchiha._

A última palavra saiu com um pouco de rancor que foi sentido pelo Uchiha, mas que, porém não deu a entender nada. Observou a Haruno pegar o celular e sair em direção ao corredor. Olhou para o fogo desligou, perece que havia se esquecido do que estava preparando. E seguiu em direção ao quarto de menor dos Harunos.

"_O que ela não sabia é que ele também era para lá de quente"_

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Ao chegar ao seu quarto, meia que aturdida, foi até a área que dava a visão de todo a cidade dali de cima, suspirou, olhou para o celular, o número estava oculto, estranhou.

-Alô?

-Alô... Sakura. - Respondeu uma voz grossa e rouca do outro lado da linha.

-Quanto tempo!Faz muito que não nos falamos! Como você está?

-Melhor impossível, e com ótimas notícias, e você?

-Igualmente. Estou curiosa para saber. - Respondeu alegre a Haruno ao ouvir depois de tanto tempo aquela voz do outro lado.

-Não se preocupe dessa vez, você está com todos nas mãos, só temos que esperar mais um pouco.

-Mal posso conversando com Kakashi.

-Eu sei, mas temos que ser cautelosos.

-Eu sei disso, tenho muitas novidades também, você não sabe o quão surpreso você vai ficar.

-Ah é? Mal posso saber Sakura. Sabe onde estou?Em um café em frente a seu prédio.

-Sério?! Temos muita coisa o que conversar amigo!Estou aí em menos de uma hora.

-Claro, te espero aqui. Até logo.

-Obrigado por tudo, nos vemos... Gaara-kun...

"_Se as coisas continuassem como estavam logo teria o êxito em sua mão, e se vingaria, a vingança era doce, e Sakura Haruno estava percebendo isto..."_

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Continua...

Mais um capítulo terminado! Espero que esse tenha sido de agrado, sabe, demorei muito de postar, então eu quero compensar aos meus queridos leitores que esperaram tanto, peço mesmo desculpa, mas é que o trabalho consome seu tempo além do mais eu estudo, obrigado por lerem, e até a próxima, tentar não demorar dessa vez! E se eu demorar eu ponho aviso!

So long!

Reviews!Please!!

Kiss uss!


End file.
